Talk:Acolyte Sousuke
Sousuke looks like Sasuke, but in nature he's more like Sagara Sousuke from Full Metal Panic who responded to emergencies or suspicious packages with explosives --BeeD 02:19, 8 February 2007 (CST) Whoa, I just noticed... he looks an awful lot like Sasuke from Naruto. And his name is rather close as well. Anyone else think this warrants probable cause for it to be a legitimate reference? - Capsule Computer His character is almost the oppisite... i hvae a pic of his other armor too if its needed (no idea how to fdo it though XD)--Blade 14:16, 21 November 2006 (CST) Well, it's not like the entire character has to be like the reference for it to be a reference. Lina the henchman is a reference to Lina Inverse in name only, for example. Sousuke has both a similar name and facial appearance to Sasuke. (Remember too that there's already at least one Naruto reference with one of the Assassin hairstyles.) - Capcom 17:11, 21 November 2006 (CST) Capsule Computer I almost spilled my coffee when i saw the name sousuke. pity his personality is exactly opposite of him. I thought ANet got the quotes wrong for jin and sousuke. it'd be funny if sousuke in game has the personality of jin, then throws a quote: "i got a brother, and i intend to him him"... Xiao1985 00:37, 30 November 2006 (CST) Now his third armour set makes him look like Itachi to me... Capcom 21:11, 5 December 2006 (CST) Hmm, also do you think it's a coincidence that he's an Elementalist? I know it would be better if he was Assassin, but he DOES use Fire Jutsu, doesn't he? Connection: Fire Magic, Fire Jutsu? 70.146.250.103 00:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) haha I think you guys watched too much tv/ anime...w/e I watch anime too, but used to watch it... hmm... interesting, didn't know A-Net even KNEW about Naruto stuff 0.0 --Faqcorner 02:13, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Right... I also didn't realize those were just normal people with hobbies and interests that normal people usually have... >.< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:17, 8 February 2007 (CST) Idle quote - location dependent? The quote "I wonder what the Sunspears were doing so far north? How very odd." is not depending on the storyline, but may depend on location. I got this quote while traveling through the Northern Shiverpeaks on the way to Ascalon with my Elonian char. So you may not get it in Elona. Balwin 15:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Hmm... yes, Sousuke, that's kinda odd :P But seriously, if that quote a bit weird? I mean, he is with the Sunspears yet he's referring them like they're some other entity. Couldn't the north be referring to the Vabbi? The Desolation? Heck, even Kourna? I have no idea though. I really really hope it's not based on region. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Sousuke is a Zaishen, not a Sunspear, so that's why he's referring to them as a separate entity. Could he be referring to 'the Elonians' who died in the Crystal Desert? Cynical 09:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::I know he's a Zaishen, I didn't say he was a Sunspear, I said he was with the Sunspears. He's part of the group (namely, our characters) spearheading the push into Kourna, Vabbi, the Desolation, and then Realm of Torment. So there couldn't be any Sunspears further north than him. That's what I meant about the weirdness of the wording, as it doesn't seem to refer to any part of the storyline. As for the Elonians in the Crystal Desert, those were specifically followers of Turai Ossa, ancestors of the Kournans. Definitely not Sunspears. Sunspears are tasked with protecting Elona, so I'm doubtful that a significant number of them would go with Turai to seek Ascension. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:27, 5 February 2007 (CST) I think he also says something like "Burn 'Em Down!" during a fight, I'm pretty sure of that becuase thats always my nick :P -BurnEmDown- 14:09, 12 February 2007 (CST) Let's settle the Sasuke reference once and for all The trivia mention of Sousuke being influenced by Sasuke of Naruto fame has been added and removed several times. Some people claim that Sousuke is a common Japanese name, hence the fact that it's impossible for such a reference to be even remotely likely. The latest removal by Erszebet cited that it did not have consensus, which I surmise to be based on that short little discussion at the top of the page that doesn't sound like disagreement either. And really, does something as trivial as trivia require consensus? I'd also like to point out several trivia mention whose links were also quite tedious and would suggest removing them as well: *Mesmer - is very likely that the name just came from the word "mesmerize" rather than having anything remotely related to Frank Anton Mesmer. *Ascalon City (Post-Searing) - aside from a similarity in spelling, there's nothing in the history of Ashkelon to warrant a mention. *Sogolon the Protector - aside from "Sogolon" being spelled the name as another name for Sundiata Keita, what else is there to tie them? *Lightning Orb - right... it's so terribly unlikely that someone could've have just made up "Lightning Orb" from, say, Fireball, without being inspired by "Ball Lightning". *Althea's Ashes - so the moment I come up with names like "Abigail's Ashes", "Alice's Ashes", etc. and despite them really being ashes, I'm sure I got inspired by a book I haven't even heard about. *"I Will Avenge You!" - that's just a corny line that can be heard in many movies and read in many books. Why BG:Dark Alliance only? *Duke Barradin - this is an NPC, Baradin Bay in WoW is a location. "Baradin" can be seen in an old Ultima. *Ring of Fire Islands - if I design volcanic islands, I'm probably tempted to call them Ring of Fire as well, so the Pacific reference is again guesswork. *Hagen - Hagen is a hero in Norse mythology? So? He's not a hero here. There's probably a lot more, but I got tired of searching. Long story short: A trivia mention, is just that: trivia. It's not fact, it's not absolute in its claim. It's just something that certain individuals believe there's a likelihood of a reference. I just think it's illogical to totally remove any mention of it while other more tenous statements are allowed to remain. From the examples, I fail to see why some of those are acceptable yet this particular one is not. This Sasuke reference possibility is acceptable to me, especially since several edits think so enough to prompt them to edit it in. If someone else thinks it's Ranma, fine, add it in. I've also already added in the fact that some people consider Sousuke to be a common Japanese name and is just a random selection. If consensus and general agreement is required for trivia, I suppose the examples above should have their trivia removed/reworded, since I obviously don't agree with them. And just a little disclaimer, I was not the person who originally added the trivia and I'm not a fan of Naruto. I can't believe I'm making such a big fuss over something as trivial as trivia.... >.< I need a break. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:09, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Overal I agree with you on the trivia examples you mentioned - they are far-fetched at best. I just used the 'no-consensus' line because it was actually discussed here and there was at least some doubt. Trivia doesn't need consensus, but I guess if you look hard enough you'll probably find another dozen anime characters that happen to look like Sousuke so as far as I'm concerned the reference stays out... If it'll make people happy you can always revert the edit, or maybe you and I should start a 'remove doubtful trivia sections'-crusade? :p --Erszebet 14:29, 17 May 2007 (CDT)